The Dark Enforcer
by Aquilon
Summary: The Dark Enforcer is known as one of the deadliest assassin's in the world. One day he is given a mission, where his target becomes a woman from his deep past, can he regain his lost heart or remain cold forever? Yuri x Estelle, pairings may change.
1. Enter the Dark Enforcer

**The Dark Enforcer**

_This is an alternate Universe story to some degree; Yuri is the dark enforcer an assassin who is known throughout the empire, his actions have caused the deaths of many people. One day he is given the order to kill a particular occupant of the castle, Yuri doing as he always does performs perfectly, but just before his kill he realises something, he knows this person, this person is somebody from his past, it's Estelle._

Enter the Dark Enforcer

A long black haired man sat quietly in the middle quarter of his hometown Zaphias. His appearance was strange to say the least. To start with he wore a black and grey top which had a few brown coloured belts wrapped around it and white buttons all over it. The lower half of his body was covered in black trousers accompanies by a grey piece of cloth on his right leg, giving the impression that he was wearing something akin to a cape. To top off his bizarre appearance he wore a purple scarf and a black hat, yet despite how suspicious he looked nobody took notice, though it was probably down to the fact that it was night-time and the only people who wandered the streets at this time were prostitutes and drunks, sometimes even the occasional drunken knight.

As the man looked upwards he reached upwards with his right hand, attached to which was a weird spiked gauntlet known as a Garm Fang. As he took in the view he noted how the sky of Zaphias was the same as always, tranquil, calm and beautiful, something he couldn't say about the city itself, deep in the man's heart he disliked this place, it held too many memories for him.

As he gazed at that pure sky he instantly thought he didn't deserve to gaze upon it, unlike the spotless sky this man was tainted, it didn't take long until he felt compelled to look away which he did by diverting his eyes to ramp leading to the lower quarter, sighing in the process.

"It's time" a sinister sounding voice whispered behind the man who understood instantly and rose to his feet. "Room 23 of Zaphias Castle are your orders" the voice continued, Yuri nodded he needed no more information; it was obvious what was expected of him.

"Understood, please inform the master that the deed is as good as done" the man responded in a deep, emotionless voice, causing the bearer of the sinister voice to chuckle madly in delight.

"Coming from you I would expect no less" the voice replied excitedly causing the black haired man to wince slightly. This man was clearly psychotic; anyone would be able to tell by the tone of his voice.

The man with the long hair decided at that point to walk off towards his destination knowing that once again somebody would die tonight by his hands. The other man decided to follow him despite being cryptically told to leave, deciding that watching the man known as the dark enforcer was a much more appealing prospect.

**_Meanwhile –_**

A blonde haired knight sat in his personal quarters accompanied by a pink haired woman. The pair was Commandant Flynn Scifo and the imperial princess Estelle Sidos Heurassein. These two had known each other since they were small children and thus were extremely close friends. This friendship often cited rumours which were generally accepted as false truths.

Indeed from an outsider's point of view they looked like a couple, especially since they were currently dining together in the blonde haired man's room. Yet these rumours were only rumours, there was no ulterior motive behind their meetings, they were just very close friends.

Yes they were close friends who understood each other more than anyone else. The reason for this was the fact that they shared the same pain. The pain of having somebody close to them ripped away before their very eyes whilst being helpless to stop it. Yes Estelle and Flynn were in that regard kindred spirits.

As the young woman sipped from her glass of expensive red wine she gazed out the window to spot the same night sky the black haired man had. The night sky above Zaphias was beautiful to her, not only that the mere act of looking up to the sky held very fond yet at the same time painful memories for her.

The young commandant noticing this lowered his blue eyes sympathetically, she was obviously thinking about the person which was snatched from them all those years back. The person's name was Yuri Lowell, somebody that Flynn considered to be a brother; he did so even to this day.

Yuri Lowell was a person who despite being cold had a heart of gold; he could never watch somebody suffer without getting himself involved, his belief in justice was something that inspired Flynn. It could be said that the reason Flynn was the commandant of the imperial knights was all down to Yuri's inspiration.

Nobody knew where Yuri was, to be honest deep within the mind of Flynn Scifo, the man named Yuri Lowell was dead, but he'd never tell the optimistic princess such a thing. Thus Flynn would meet up with her once a week and discuss any news, which was zero of course, there was no traces of Yuri Lowell, after all the incident was over eleven years ago.

As Estelle looked out the window she jumped excitedly. Flynn feeling curious turned to the window where he spotted a shooting star flying across the sky and knew what Estelle was excited about.

Estelle had once read up that if you make a wish on a star, the wish would come true and thus the visage of a shooting star was something that would cause Estelle to be excited. Upon seeing it's form she closed her eyes and wished, no prayed to the heavens to see Yuri Lowell again, even the sceptical Flynn did the same, even if his wish was rather half hearted.

Once done wishing Estelle turned to the blonde haired commandant who was keeping her company and clasped her hands together whilst smiling.

"Isn't it great Flynn? I'm sure our wish will come true" Estelle asked the man in an excited tone, and by how she phrased her sentence; it was obvious that she knew they wished for the same thing.

Flynn seeing that smile on Estelle's face smiled back as sudden warmth filled his chest. Even if he had no feelings for the woman, her smile could even make his heart skip a beat. Her optimism was something that Flynn admired, even if he saw it as mere naivety.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll see him soon" he lied whilst smiling. How could he say anything else, when she had filled him with the smallest hope?

Estelle seemed happy at his reply and nodded, it hurt Flynn that she could be so naive, yet he wished he himself could be like her in that regard. "When we meet again I'll make sure we, you me and Yuri look up at that sky together, just like when we were young" Estelle told the young commandant.

Flynn shut his eyes for a moment and imagined the scene, if he could describe what he was feeling in his heart at this moment in time, it would be a mixture of pain and happiness. "I think I'd have to give him a big old smack in the face first, so he understands how stupid he's been in not returning" Flynn joked causing Estelle to pout.

"Now Flynn I don't want you two fighting, please?" Estelle asked the young commandant who let a out a small chuckle, causing the youthful princess to frown, well the closest she could come to making a frown.

"I was just joking Lady Estellise" Flynn informed the princess, making sure to speak with respect towards her despite their familiarity, this caused Estelle to intensify her 'frown'.

"Estelle, call me Estelle, we're friends after all" Estelle insisted.

Flynn despite being reluctant to do so called her Estelle, making her smile once again. It was so simple to make her smile and he loved to make her smile, but he knew one thing that would make her smile for all eternity, it was Yuri Lowell.

The rest of their weekly meeting was spent discussing what they would do when they met Yuri again along with some other small conversations, one of which particularly bothered Flynn.

"So how are you and Sodia getting along?" the princess asked with avid curiosity.

"Just fine, I'd like if you stopped hyping up our relationship lady... I mean Estelle. As you know she is only my assistant, nothing more nothing less" Flynn informed the princess, though he did doubt his own words slightly.

"Aww but you two look so cute together" Estelle replied excitedly causing the blonde commandant to blush ever so slightly, luckily for Flynn Estelle didn't notice it.

"Please could we not speak about this Lady... Estelle. What if somebody overheard this conversation and took it the wrong way?" Flynn asked the young princess who seemed not to care too much, her excitement whenever relationships were involved prevented her from understanding Flynn's worries.

This teasing lasted a few minutes and eventually died down, the two resumed eating their meal together and before they knew it the time was almost 1:00am. Estelle noticing the time decided that she should be off to bed, she seemed sad but a princess always needed her sleep.

"Lady- Estelle would you like me to escort you to your room?" Flynn asked his guest and his closest friend besides Yuri. However she politely declined, shaking her head before excusing herself.

Once the princess had left Flynn looked out the window himself and stared grimly at the sky. "Are you watching this Yuri?" he asked before neatly arranging the plates for the cleaners.

**_Meanwhile –_**

The two men walked single filed as the ascended the giant steps which led to the royal quarter. When they reached half way they began avoiding any form of light, preferring to stay in the shadows due to the high security in the royal quarter.

Yet avoiding the light was a difficult task for the two, the royal quarter lived up to its name and was elegant beyond compare, the people were rotten to the core, but the architecture was beautiful. This obviously meant that the royal quarter was well equipped in regards to lighting, leading up every street was street lamps powered by blastia, these were on both sides of the road.

However black haired man wasn't called the dark enforcer for nothing, his epithet had many meanings. Dark was a reference to both his mercilessness and his ambiguity, he had never been seen once thus the knights had no lead. Enforcer as it sounded was in regards to how he enforced his justice on others, in other words the death penalty.

The two weaved in the darkness, using their dark clothing a slow, silent movements to attract no attention, which is quite a feat since the royal quarter is guarded by knights throughout the day and night, there is no exception.

Their movements were so fast that it didn't take long for them to reach the castles outer gates; they both knew this is when matters became a little tricky. There was no way to enter the castle through the main entrances, even for these two it would be impossible to sneak past the guards as they stood directly in front of the door, unwaveringly.

So instead of taking the direct option they waited it out, the man who informed the dark enforcer of his mission had already done extensive research on the castle and knew the knights changed their shift once an hour, the time was currently 00:59am meaning they had timed their actions perfectly.

They knew the opening would be mere seconds, but the two had absolute confidence in themselves that they could achieve it. The clock struck 1:00am and the two knights as if controlled by something turned around and opened the doors to the castle, at that moment the dark enforcer and his 'partner' darted forward to the stairs and jumped to the left, in doing so they managed to get around the gates and into the far end of the castles gardens.

The two stood still for a moment and waited for the guards to assume their posts, in doing so they could easily stick close to the wall and sneak around, this would be completely out of their line of vision and thus easy to accomplish for the two.

They waited and once ready they silently crept around the corner. The next line of action was to find the window which led to the kitchen. The dark enforcer's partner didn't know this but he had great extensive knowledge of the castles layout.

As the two walked carefully through the gardens they silently noted how unguarded they were, the dark enforcer felt a twinge of sympathy for his victim whoever it may be, because if only there was guards in the garden, maybe they wouldn't have to die tonight.

As the continued to walk the dark enforcer found what he was looking for, the kitchens window, he knew that of all places it would be empty, so in one quick movement the dark enforcer opened the window by merely slicing the lock with his sword, then pulling the window up and climbing in, his partner followed suit.

They were now in the castle's kitchen, the dark enforcer knew exactly what to do next, he moved forward and found himself in the dining area. At first he suspected nothing but it became all too aware that this room served a different purpose than when he came here as a child.

Without hesitation the man ran to the left hand side of the door and waited, signalling for his partner to do the same. The time was now 1:04am, and if the dark enforcer was right, this dining area was for knights, meals were on the table and thus he knew he'd gotten lucky about the kitchen being empty.

He and his partner waited and all of a sudden the two knights who were previously patrolling the door entered the dark room, the door swung out so wide that the two assassins were hidden behind it, the dark enforcer lifted a hand to his partner signalling him to wait and once the door closed again he put his thumb up.

The two attacked quickly, yet despite being assassins they didn't kill the knights, it would make too much noise so instead they struck the knights powerfully from behind, knocking the pair unconscious.

The dark enforcer and his partner momentarily considered stealing the uniforms as disguises but quickly shrugged off the idea, neither had any experience at imitating knights, they would obviously be found out due to making unnatural movements and gestures, so they decided to do things their own way.

Wasting no time the dark enforcer opened the door slightly and spied the hallway where he spotted nobody. So without delay he slipped into the hallway and stayed close to the walls, continuously looking behind him quickly whilst using large vertical pillars as cover, you could never be too safe in this line job.

The two, the dark enforcer and his partner, quickly progressed forward without making a single sound. This act was completely unheard of; nobody had ever gotten so far within Zaphias Castle without being caught.

The two reached a staircase and slowly ascended, making sure to keep low so any potential guards at the top wouldn't see, this was the correct move since halfway up the stairs they heard a disturbance. In response they remained silent and watched from the stairs as a knight walked back and forth.

The dark enforcer deciding to be bold continued up the stairs and waited for the perfect moment and dashed, he made no noise and thus the patrolling knight got an early bed time. His partner just sat back and watched, despite how the operation was going, this man was as good as the dark enforcer in all aspects of this job, both combat wise and in infiltration.

The two quickly found an exit to the left and walked through, this exit was like a small arch, and thus it supplied ample shade allowing the two to walk through undetected. It didn't take long until they were on the other side where they spotted at least five knights patrolling the area.

"It'll be impossible to get down the hallway undetected" the two murmured in unison, but the dark enforcer had other plans.

As he'd been here before he knew another way which was considered a short cut, first of all they would have to get around quarter of the way down the hallway undetected which was simple for the two, once accomplished they moved to the right and into a room.

These rooms were interconnected, meaning it was like one large short cut, free from the knights' vision. The two walked all the way to the end of the room ignoring the lush fabrics and the diamond chandeliers where they reached a door, if the dark enforcer had remembered correctly this would lead them into the same hallway right at the end, and since the knights were in the centre they could easily get through without being noticed.

Using the same observation technique as before the dark enforcer opened the door ever so slightly and timed his movements perfectly and exited the room, this lead to a balcony which was above a small fountain.

The dark enforcer guessed that it was probably 1:15am by now, infiltrating the castle was still hard work, usually he would be done by now. Not giving the time a second thought he sprinted across the balcony which wasn't guarded at all.

The two entered a big hallway, the numbers of the door were in the 20's and thus the dark enforcer knew he'd reached his destination; he slowly walked and noticed that the hallway had no guards, he took the situation as strange but ignored it.

21, 22 and finally 23, the dark enforcer found his target and turned to his partner giving him a quick glare that told him 'wait out here until I'm done' and despite how much his partner wanted to disobey he opted not to.

The dark enforcer put his ear up to the door and heard the sound of light breathing, the occupant was obviously sleeping. So without hesitation he slowly turned the knob and walked into the room.

The room was decorated elegantly much like the rest of the castle but unlike the other room he'd been in this room felt more alive, probably because the occupant lived here full time. The walls were dark from the lack of light but he could tell the colour was pink and white.

The dark enforcer decided not to mull over unnecessary details and walked forwards towards the bed of his next victim, slowly unsheathing his sword, the second star. As he crept closer and closer the sleeping targets image came into view, not before a small alarm clock with the time 1:35am on it, shocking the dark enforcer who thought he was being much faster than he was.

Going back to the operation he walked forward and reached the targets beside, unfortunately it was covered by some sort of curtain so he slowly pulled it away where the image of a sleeping beauty awaited him.

Breathtaking, beautiful and adorable were all words that flashed through the assassins mind when he saw the half hidden face of his target as he got ready to mercilessly kill her, but before he got the chance something unexpected occurred.

Her eyes opened.

And right there the dark enforcer saw green orbs, his heart fluttered for a mere moment and his body felt seemingly weak, this couldn't be.

"Es-telle" the dark enforcer whispered in disbelief.

Whilst at the same time.

"Yuri?" she asked hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>(End of Chapter)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ah this is the end of the first chapter I hope you don't mind how I wrote it, I decided to write a little differently than I usually do, if you have complaints (or compliments) about the writing style please inform me and I'll take it into consideration.<em>

_This story will involve a lot of multiple points of view, and don't worry all the game cast will arrive I can assure you of that, but I wanted the three core characters to shine first._

_Hope you enjoyed_

_Reviews would be appreciated_

_-Aquilon._


	2. Failure to Kill, Ones Heart

**The Dark Enforcer Chapter two**

Hope you all enjoy, this is when the story gets started, so please review :)

Failure to Kill, Ones Heart

Time stood still for the infamous assassin, his sword held high, ready to vanquish his target. However he could not move his blade, that famous sword, the second star would not obey his command. Well to be more precise, his own body would not obey his commands.

Cold, secretive purple eyes met warm green eyes. The two merely stared at each other from their positions; the young princess lay in bed whilst the dark enforcer stood high above herfrom the bedside, rooted to the spot.

"Es-telle" the dark enforcer whispered in disbelief as he looked down on his target as his chest painfully tightened.

"Yuri?" the princess asked hopefully.

"This can't be" the two thought in unison, neither had the courage to speak nor the state of mind to properly do so.

It hadn't been even a few seconds, yet for these two, it felt like an eternity.

Then as if time hand suddenly resumed the dark enforcer began to lightly shake. He couldn't control his body, the same body that had mercilessly killed noblemen, knights and even normal citizens without even the slightest hesitation trembled in front of the princess.

I can't do this the dark enforcers body screamed, words didn't need to describe what he was feeling. His eyes told the story; the sparkle of masked joy in his eyes would tell anybody that this man was happy to see the princess.

This happiness was bad for somebody in his line of work. An assassin who cannot kill ones emotions when it most counts will fail, just like the dark enforcer was right now. It was all too clear to this man that he would not be killing tonight.

"Yuri, is it really you?" the feminine voice asked the dark enforcer. The bearer of the voice was also trembling for different reasons.

The dark enforcer chose not to reply, no he couldn't reply. It would be foolish to speak your name, especially when you are holding a sword, primed and ready to kill. In all honesty if his closed heart would allow him, he'd speak but it wasn't going to happen.

The princess remained in her position completely ignoring the fact that the man at her bedside was holding a sword. Was it a coincidence? She wondered or did the shooting star really grant her wish or was this a mere illusion.

Feeling compelled to find out the princess made the first move, she moved her trembling hand towards the man and touched his torso, ensuring that this wasn't an illusion.

The man on the other hand nearly flinched at her touch but his body was still frozen, his mind told him to escape but he couldn't move from where he stood.

The princess' trembling hand intensified spreading the feeling throughout her entire body. He was here for her after all this time, she had waited so long to meet him again and now he had appeared in front of her. She didn't know why but she knew this man was definitely Yuri Lowell.

To her the man was dressed peculiarly but it didn't matter to her, she felt on the verge of tears but she wouldn't let them fall as she knew the man hated to see her cry.

The dark enforcer, the man who was deemed a master of combat, had been defeated by just looking at the beautiful princess. He knew he had to move, she asked him again if he was the man named Yuri and that seemed to snap him back to reality.

The princess taking advantage of the dark enforcer's temporary paralysis sat up. Her bed sheet's clung to her body, hiding her delicate form. Then without a sudden wasted movement, she outstretched her arm and traced the dark enforcer's face with her hand, smiling in the process.

"It really is you" she sighed dreamily.

The princess looked beautiful, her long pink hair cascaded down her back, and the outline of a curvaceous body was clearly visible through the satin bed sheets.

The dark enforcer's eyes widened, showing his first non-masked emotion to the woman. The emotion was clearly fear, he feared that he wouldn't be able to control himself, that he'd be caught and that she'd find out what he had become.

Nothing more than a common thug.

The fear finally freed him from the princesses spell. Without a second thought the dark enforcer sheathed his sword and slowly retreated backwards, his sudden movement caused the princess to fall forwards, nearly off the bed, but she managed to catch herself and thus remain upright.

The princess suddenly felt hurt, not physically but emotionally. She felt powerless as she watched the man turn around and walk towards her bedroom door, he hadn't even said one word to her.

"Yuri wait! Please Yuri, Yuri!" she cried desperately but he ignored her, he didn't turn around once as if he ignored her existence completely.

Feeling desperate the princess got ready to chase the man, but she suddenly got the feeling that if she followed him something bad would happen. Rooted to the spot in fear, she watched as the man known as the dark enforcer walked out of the room, and just like how he'd entered, it was silent, well except for the quiet sobs of one Estellise Sidos Heurassein.

Afterwards –

The partner of the dark enforcer stood silently outside the door, waiting for the elite assassin to leave the room. As time passed, he noted that the dark enforcer was taking too long as most of the time it took no longer than ten seconds, the fact that a minute had passed was an ominous sign.

However the man ignored it. After all the dark enforcer was the only person he regarded as his equal. To him it was absolutely inconceivable that the dark enforcer would fail at such a menial task. This respect the man held for the dark enforcer was on the scale of hero worship.

So when the black haired man entered the hallway looking rather dejected, the man became curious. He wasn't about to ask the dark enforcer what was wrong, he wasn't that type of person, instead he took the direct approach and decided to inspect the corpse that was bound to be in that room.

As he reached for the door, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, stopping him instantly.

"We're leaving" the dark enforcer ordered emotionlessly, but his partner didn't budge.

"Just let me have a quick look at the body, I always enjoy your art" the partner replied sickly, indeed to this man killing was a form of art.

The dark enforcer glared at his partners back, he never liked the man yet he was the only person able to keep up with him in the organisation.

"Zagi if you open that door I will kill you where you stand" the dark haired man warned his partner who froze at his words.

This however didn't last long. The frozen body of the man named Zagi began to shake seconds afterwards; this wasn't down to fear nor was it from sadness, no this was from pure joy. Some people in this world fear fighting, but not Zagi, instead he feels sadistic pleasure from the act of fighting.

A low laugh escaped the mouth of the man named Zagi, this soon broke into a bout of maniacal laughter which would disturb anyone unaccustomed to it. Ignoring the dark enforcer's orders the madman Zagi opened the door slightly where the form of a sobbing princess was visible.

Millions of thoughts ran through the man's mind, the first was that the dark enforcer had assaulted her sexually, however he shrugged this off pretty fast, after all, you'd have to be a god to achieve such a thing in a minute. The second thought was that his partner had wounded her internally, and those sobs were from pain, but it didn't seem likely either, after all, an assassin kills people instantly.

As these thoughts rushed through his mind, Zagi felt the intent to kill forming behind him and quickly wielded one of his dual daggers. Then without delay he swung backwards, blocking a sword strike from behind.

Zagi completely composed closed the door, and turned to face his partner with a sick smile on his face.

"I spied a sobbing young woman in there" Zagi commented with a grin on his face. "The question is, why isn't her blood decorating the walls as we speak?" Zagi queried, a small laugh present in his speech.

The dark enforcer looked away from his partner with a grimace. "It was too easy" he replied, feigning boredom. "If I'm given the task to infiltrate the castle I'd prefer a more satisfying target" he told his partner, who seemingly took this as the truth.

Zagi always thought the dark enforcer was similar to him, they both had combat skills beyond that of a normal human, they both enjoyed fighting, and both never failed to make killings interesting. This relationship between them was forged with blood, so such a comment seemed perfectly possible in the eyes of Zagi.

Zagi then stretched his arms and turned back to the door, "I'll make this quick then, perhaps we can look for some more satisfying targets afterwards, Yuri" Zagi told his partner, adding emphasis on the enforcers name.

This angered the dark enforcer greatly who began to glare deeply into the back of his partners head. "Satisfying targets?" Yuri asked in a deep voice, sounding perfectly calm yet Zagi knew differently. "I spared that woman's life Zagi and I'm not about to let anybody else do the honours" he told him coldly.

Zagi grinned, he understood Yuri's anger all too well, if somebody tried to take his target he'd kill them. The thought of angering the dark enforcer was an exciting prospect to Zagi who knew if he angered Yuri enough they'd fight.

Knowing this the madman grabbed the knob and quickly entered the room. This was something the dark enforcer was expecting from someone like Zagi.

Zagi's entrance into the room caught the sobbing princess' attention. Moments before she spotted the intruder she lingered on some shard of hope that it was Yuri returning. Instead it was a man with pink and blonde hair wielding two reverse grip daggers, the sight caused the princess to shake, this time it was in fear, the mere sight of the man was frightening.

The man named Zagi grinned sickly as he saw the princesses eyes widen. To a normal man the sight of this delicate princess would melt ones heart, but Zagi wasn't a normal person, her fearful expression made him feel slightly euphoric.

Zagi looked at the distance between him and the princess. He guessed it would take less than a second to end this, so without delay he darted forward, causing the princess to shriek loudly.

That scream caused Yuri to react instinctively. "AZURE EDGE" the black haired man roared loudly, in response to this an azure coloured shockwave tore through the room in a flash, subsequently crashing into his partners back who wasn't expecting such a reaction from the dark enforcer.

"Guh-uh" the madman cried as the wind was knocked out of him. The weight of the blast was so powerful that Zagi had been sent flying into the wall causing a considerable bang, both Zagi and Yuri knew such a noise would alert the knights.

Estelle witnessing the entire thing was completely dumbfounded. Usually her life was uneventful but in one night she had met Yuri, been nearly attacked by some crazy man and then saved by who she suspected to be the former.

"Zagi" the young princess heard a man yell, she instinctively looked to the source of the voice, spotting the man who was standing at her bedside earlier glaring at the intruder. "How about I become your target!" she heard the man declare boldly confusing her, but there was one thing she understood.

Yuri was protecting her.

And that mere thought caused her cheeks to burn, even in such a weird situation as this.

The man named Zagi stood up and turned to the dark enforcer, now feeling no pain at all. "That's the Yuri I like to see!" Zagi declared before breaking into a full blown sprint towards the man.

The dark enforcer smiled at this, no-one could see it through his scarf but he was definitely smiling. He knew he'd just played Zagi hook line and sinker, he would no doubt be Zagi's one and only target until he calmed down, so in knowing this he gave one millisecond of his time to glance at the princess before running away down the halls.

Yuri not looking back darted towards where he'd entered the hallway, the loud footsteps behind him proved that Zagi had completely ignored Estelle and was focusing solely on Yuri.

Now that Yuri had salvaged the situation he decided to do the most logical thing possible for any invader of Zaphias Castle, escape. However that wasn't his only goal, he also aimed to get Zagi placed into captivity for a short while. He knew it wouldn't last, Zagi was used to escaping from unfathomable situations, but it would at least give the madman time to calm down.

So without wasting any time Yuri ran towards the balcony of the castle, where he was certain that the knights would appear, it was one of the only entrances to the area, and after that enhanced Azure Edge he was sure the knights were on their way.

Meanwhile –

A loud bang caught the attention of the blonde haired commandant who still sat in his chambers watching the night sky. The sound was very familiar to this young man, and if he had to guess he would say it sounded like an Azure Edge.

That thought put Flynn's mind on alert, if artes were used in the castle it meant either there was an intruder and the knights were dealing with them, or somebody disobeyed orders and started using artes in the castle against protocol, either way it was something Flynn being the commandant would have to deal with.

Without wasting any time Flynn removed his White Knights Sword from the wall and quickly latched it and its sheathe on his belt. Feeling satisfied with the placement of the weapon Flynn quickly grabbed his White Knights Shield and equipped it to his left arm, then once he felt prepared left the room and ran through the halls to see a four knights running towards the balcony that connected the two sections of the castle.

"Hey what seems to be the problem here?" Flynn shouted down the hall, catching one of the knight's attention who turned to him, flinching when he realised it was his superior.

"Commandant there seems to be an intruder on the balcony, no matter how many people we send after him he won't stop!" the clearly frightened rookie yelped.

The blonde man listening intently to his underlings nodded in understanding. The commandant then clapped twice to catch the attention of the other three rookies, who once discovering that it was the commandant saluted.

"Sir?" the three asked in unison.

"You four take the lower route and seal the exits, I'll deal with the intruder myself, do not let any potential accomplices escape. Understood?" he commanded the knights who all replied 'yes sir!' before taking the exit on the other end of the hall.

Now that the rookies had dispersed Flynn could be sure that the number of casualties would be cut significantly short, he was ready to end this disturbance quickly. When he was sure he was ready he stepped out of the hallway and onto the balcony.

Moments Before -

The one hundred meters long hallway that the dark enforcer had dash down felt like the longest in his life. Even with his prowess with a sword the dark enforcer recognised Zagi as a worthy opponent, his crazy, acrobatic moves suited his body structure and choice of weapon perfectly giving him the ability to attack from nearly every angle.

On top of that Zagi was an extremely quick individual on par with the dark enforcer, so outrunning the man was proving extremely difficult, it soon became apparent to the dark enforcer that he'd have to briefly incapacitate his partner for him to escape effectively whilst getting Zagi detained.

At about fifty meters the dark enforcer knew he couldn't keep running away so in one swift movement instead of pushing off the floor to continue sprinting he jumped and spun so he was facing his crazed pursuer then as the madman's blades descended on him he drew his Second Star instantly blocking the tips of Zagi's dual blades which resulted in a loud clang.

That attacked Zagi just used was very familiar to the dark enforcer. It was one of Zagi's artes known as Reapers Cross, this meant Zagi was seriously trying to kill him. This in itself was good because it meant the enforcer could fight without holding back.

Grinning under his purple scarf the enforcer used all his strength to continue with his strike which had collided with Zagi's blades. The end result sent Zagi into the air, but he quickly stabilised this but black flipping, this allowed the madman to land without exposing his back to the enforcer.

"Heh, heh not bad Yuri, not bad!" Zagi declared as his eyes widened in excitement, the madman then charged once more towards the unmoving dark enforcer.

Zagi kept his stance low to the ground holding his two blades outwards as he dashed towards his figure of worship. When Zagi got in range the dark enforcer pulled his blade back and unleashed another Azure Edge, however the pink and blonde haired man had anticipated this and jumped narrowly avoiding the azure shockwave.

The dark enforcer capitalised on Zagi's temporary helplessness as he was stranded in mid-air and ran towards him. "Shining Fang!" the enforcer shouted as he slashed down and then rotated his Second Star at unfathomable speeds it seemed Zagi was going to be ripped to shreds the second he landed.

Yet he wasn't ripped to shreds instead Zagi went into a front flip after jumping the Azure Edge and went into a Charging Shockwave arte, using the flip Zagi spun his reverse grip daggers so the blades pointed downwards then he used one blade to slow the enforcers Shining Fang whilst using the other to stab into the ground creating a shockwave which knocked the enforcer off his feet.

"Wahahahahahaha" Zagi cackled madly as he watched the enforcer lie stranded in the air.

As the dark enforcer fell towards the floor Zagi spun the reverse grip daggers so the edge faced the floor and then he grinned sickly. "Savage Flight" Zagi declared and back flipped this motion allowed the blades to slash in an upwards arc cutting deeply into the dark enforcer as he fell.

The pain was obvious as the dark enforcer let out a small muffled scream before hitting the ground, Zagi upon landing closed his eyes and licked the blood soaked blade in delight believing he'd won.

However Zagi believed he'd seized victory too early after all the dark enforcer didn't give in easily. With his back to the floor and pain surging through his body, the enforcer willed his body to move. He eventually managed this by kicking the floor resulting in him rolling backwards and from that he managed to get to his feet.

Zagi who was still cackling in delight whilst savouring the taste of his partners blood had no idea that the enforcer had gotten back to his feet before it was too late.

The enforcer sheathed his blade and then held it at his waist, then in a flash he bolted forwards drawing the blade when he was exactly one centimetre further than the edge of his Second Star from Zagi. With his body at such a low angle the enforcer moved at terrifying speeds, not even a well prepared defence would be able to defend effectively against what was coming, let alone someone without a guard.

"Ghost" the enforcer started slashing once savagely severing Zagi's right arm, then without stopping at all the enforcer got behind the stunned madman "Wolf!" he finished swinging his sword once more, this time with the intent of disarming Zagi's remaining arm.

Now disarmed and missing a limb Zagi had no chance against the enforcer. However his response wasn't that of anger and fear, no it was one of absolute delight.

"Hahahahaha yes Yuri, more, show me more, this is getting fun!" he screamed delightfully making the enforcer feel slightly freaked out.

As the enforcer contemplated finishing Zagi off he decided not to for many reasons, number one he was his partner and thus would be in trouble for murdering him not that he really feared his leader and number two was that Zagi would prove to be a good distraction enabling his escape.

Wincing slightly the enforcer decided to flee and let Zagi follow, the attack Zagi had landed had injured him quite badly, he'd last but it caused him extreme pain, to be honest the enforcer was lucky, if Zagi had hit just a little bit to the side he'd have paralysed him.

The second half of fifty meters was much easier especially with a sluggish Zagi following behind and nearly slipping on his own blood which was oozing out onto the floor. It should have been obvious by now but Zagi does not die easily.

The enforcer had reached the balcony where the sound of clattering footsteps from armoured grieves resounded; this allowed the enforcer to know he had timed his run to perfection.

As Zagi entered the balcony area the enforcer climbed onto the edge and jumped off, kicking off the walls at just the right angle to allow him a perfect landing onto the ground floor of Zaphias Castle leaving Zagi to the knights that had just arrived.

"Hey you!" the enforcer heard a knight shout, presumably to Zagi.

"What?" Zagi seethed angrily, blood still oozing out causing one knight to throw up the contents of his stomach.

"Y-you, you're under arrest for trespassing!" a bold rookie knight proclaimed causing the madman to grin in excitement.

"Hahahahahahaha, you're on!" Zagi said in response diving at the knights recklessly, "Just you wait Yuri!" Zagi screamed before clashing with the knights.

At the same time the enforcer sighed and ran towards where he'd entered the castle originally.

Back in the Present -

The commandant entered the balcony area, his eyes went sharp as he took in the images of destruction, some rookie knights lay on the floor with blood seeping from their wounds, whilst the fine marble floor was chipped and in the centre of that destruction was a pink and blonde haired man who laughed madly in the rain of blood which he had undoubtedly caused.

"You there are you the one who is responsible for all this destruction?" Flynn asked the madman out of obligation, he couldn't just attack a potential yet extremely unlikely innocent man.

"Heh, heh and what if I am?" Zagi replied in a hostile manner, finally revealing his insane looking face to the blonde haired commandant.

The commandant glared coldly at Zagi's response, he didn't know the correct way to phrase what he would do, so he decided to say what every other knight would say.

"Then I would place you under arrest where you will wait until trial" Flynn replied to the madman who seemed disappointed at his response.

"Tch everyone, everyone!" Zagi started his rant, "everyone is getting in my way today, I came to be witness to the death of a princess and instead I am faced with all these weak knights!" Zagi continued angrily, but that mention of a princess set Flynn on high alert, and rage.

"You knights can't put up a fight, you all fall down and die instantly not that it bothers me either way heh, heh, heh, however none of you can hold a candle to the man who did this to my arm!" Zagi declared with almost a hint of pride.

Flynn watched the man rant in absolute confusion, but one thing was sure, this man was the cause for all this destruction, but apparently somebody had dealt a wound to him and it wasn't a knight, another thing was certain, this man tried to kill Lady Estellise.

And that could never be forgiven.

"You mentioned the princess" Flynn started as he gripped the handle of his sword tightly, "I don't assume you mean the one in room 23 do you?" Flynn asked with a hint of rage in his voice.

"Yeah that exact one" Zagi replied as he spun his dagger around ready to attack even with his handicap.

Flynn was now raging, nothing could hold him back.

Drawing his sword Flynn cried out to the man "I am Commandant Flynn Scifo, and for what you have said about the princess you can never be forgiven!"

Zagi began to laugh happily as he felt a surge of power radiating from the commandant, this strength was different from that of the other knights he'd just fought, Zagi was sure of that.

In his excitement though Zagi failed to understand how angry he'd made the Commandant, so the fact that he dived towards him recklessly was one of the worst moves he'd ever made.

Flynn was determined to end it all in one strike, his anger had replaced all thoughts of detaining the man, if he survived then he would have to, but he'd never felt this way about anything else in his entire life.

"I hate him" Flynn whispered angrily as he held his sword high in the air.

A wave of golden light enveloped his sword as he began to roar, his eyes turned cold with fury and he was prepared to kill. Zagi now closer to Flynn than before was not expecting what was coming.

"Light Dragon!" Flynn roared pulling his glowing sword backwards as Zagi got into point blank range.

"Destruction!" Flynn roared thrusting the sword forward the result was three yellow serpentine dragons flying out of his blade, one travelling up, one down and one diagonally each doing so in a wave like motion.

The golden dragons seemed as if they were alive to Zagi who was between the jaws of one of them, immense pain surged through his body, it felt as if he was being melted, the golden light overpowered him completely as he continued to fly further away from the glaring commandant.

"S-strong" Zagi struggled to mutter as he was sent flying into the wall creating a massive crater which paid testament to the artes strength.

The damage to Zagi wasn't the only effect of Flynn's Mystic Arte, in fact what happened to Zagi was the smallest damage, the other dragons had smashed down some of the walls and caused the centre of the balcony to cave in, this begrudgingly separated Flynn and the injured but still miraculously alive Zagi.

The sound of falling debris echoed through the halls, Flynn sheathed his sword and prepared to take another exit so he could get to Estelle as fast as he could but before he did so he heard the psycho mutter something.

"J-just like Yuri" the man stuttered before passing out with a satisfied smile on his slightly burnt face.

Flynn's eyes widened with shock, "h-he can't mean?" he whispered in disbelief but shook it off in favour of running to the princesses' side.

Meanwhile -

The castle shook and the sound of a something like a wall crumbling echoed throughout the castle, it sound even reached the dark enforcers ears who gulped slightly.

However the enforcer knew he had to escape before all the exits were sealed, but moving was starting to become extremely difficult and he knew if he stopped he wouldn't be able to start moving again.

Using this as inspiration the enforcer trudged on through the halls avoiding everyone, when the exit was in sight he snuck into the knights dining hall and then into the kitchen and snuck out the window he'd previously entered through.

When he entered the garden he looked side to side to ensure no-one saw him and then he hobbled towards the entrance, luckily for him the incident inside the castle had caused the knights who were meant to be on duty at the gate to go inside, which allowed him an easy exit.

The next part was simple for the enforcer as he skilfully stayed hidden in the shadows and headed for the Middle Quarter.

As he got halfway down the steps he heard a rumble of thunder, following the noise was drops of rain which began to fall heavily on the imperial capital. The rain itself was very useful to Yuri as it would help clean the streets of the blood he had inevitably dropped as he escaped.

As he got to the last step he stumbled and landed on his front painfully, he winced and slowly moved his right arm behind his back where he felt a deep gash "Argh" he groaned in agony as he crawled to his feet.

His movements started to become sluggish and he knew he couldn't risk leaving the city when he could collapse at any time and be eaten by monsters. However at the same time the enforcer knew he'd probably be caught if he stayed in the city.

With that thought clear in his mind the enforcer took the safer option and headed for the Lower Quarter, which often had very few knights this meant even if he collapsed he was unlikely to be found by a knight.

However in his current state the lower quarter felt like it was an eternity away, but the man dug in there and dragged himself down the steep slope which led to the lower quarter, naturally due to the rain he fell over a few times but he kept getting back to his feet.

It took nearly thirty minutes to reach the Lower Quarter but he managed to get there, the night was still hours from ending and a few prostitutes ignoring the rain still roamed the streets looking for customers, this made walking through the area hard for the enforcer who was finding it harder and harder to avoid people.

As the enforcer reached the poor districts plaza he slumped over, collapsing into the Acqua Blastia soaking him from head to toe, he tried to stand but up but he couldn't, he asked himself if he was going to die but he couldn't even find the energy to reply.

All of a sudden the rain began to intensify tapping off the floor creating a hollow tune. In between this melody of nature the enforcer could hear footsteps, or at least he hoped it was footsteps, if someone could just find him he'd survive even if it was a knight.

Clinging onto the edge of consciousness the enforcer heard the footsteps get louder until they came to a stop where he heard a feminine voice exclaim in what seemed to be a surprised yet unafraid tone.

"Oh my"

The enforcer now sure he'd been seen allowed himself to fall into unconsciousness, wondering where he'd be when he woke up.

Back at the castle -

Flynn rushed down the hallways as fast as he could and with his perfect memory of the entire structure was able to reach his destination in a mere minute.

Room 23, the room of Princess Estelle, the door was closed but small chips in the floors surface and the blood on the far end of the hall meant something had happened and that thought worried the commandant.

The man who'd been defeated by the commandant was still not caught but Flynn was sure he was going to be out cold for a while, it was a miracle that the madman was still alive to be honest.

Taking a deep breath the commandant grasped the knob of the door and walked in where he saw the princess cowering on the bed, shaking violently, in response Flynn ran to her side.

"Lady Estellise are you alright, the man didn't hurt you did he?" Flynn asked in a concerned voice which snapped Estelle out of her fear.

As Estelle turned to Flynn tears were clearly definable on her face and though despite feeling safe now that Flynn had arrived she still couldn't stop crying.

"It's okay Lady Estellise" Flynn soothed the crying princess, pulling her into an embrace where she sobbed loudly.

In between sobs the commandant noticed Estelle trying to say something, so he listened attentively, whilst still holding her tightly.

"Flynn, Yuri was here, Yuri was the one who saved me" Estelle sobbed into his chest causing Flynn's eyes to widen in shock.

He'd have to find out the details later.

* * *

><p><strong>(End of Chapter)<strong>

* * *

><p>Now that was one long chapter, I didn't expect it to last that long, I'm actually kind of impressed.<p>

Word of warning, this fiction will be rather violent if you hadn't guessed and I don't think you all should be so sure this is going to be a definite Yuri x Estelle, I've been thinking and well, let's say the options fall between three people, Estelle, Flynn and (Mystery Woman :D)

Also the writing style may change slightly starting next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed

Please **Review**

-Aquilon


	3. A Saviour, A Decision

**The Dark Enforcer Chapter Three**

_Ok starting from this chapter the writing style may change a little, I've decided to write in a style that suits me most instead of the way i've been writing, so please forgive me for that. _

A Saviour, A Decision 

The sound of burning embers crackling lightly in an old worn out fireplace reached the ears of the awakening dark enforcer. The scent of a woman filled is nostrils and a burning unending pain emanated from his back.

As the dark enforcer slowly opened his eyes he found himself in an unknown location but it didn't seem as if he was in danger. As he attempted to shift to the side he suddenly realised he couldn't move, it wasn't that his body didn't let him, instead it was because he was chained to the soft bed in which he had been sleeping.

As he attempted to move his arms he heard the rattling of chains. "Handcuffs?" he suggested in a weak voice, thoughts that he had been captured began to flash through his mind worrying him.

"How did I even get here?" he asked his memory but it was completely blank, the entire events of the castle were a blur to the man.

As he attempted to move some more he felt blistering pain run through his spine causing him to grunt loudly, his vision turning white from the agony which had been inflicted upon him by someone.

After convulsing a few times, the man known as the dark enforcer decided moving was not a good idea and allowed himself to settle back down into the bed.

The agony he was feeling was probably the second worst amount of pain he had ever endured that small silver lining allowed him to stay focused even when he felt as if he would throw up.

"Cuts on my back, handcuffs, no memory and the scent of a woman on these bed sheets" the enforcer murmured whilst panting heavily, sweat running down his face.

Now that he thoughts about it, the signs pointed to something completely different from being captured, more like some kinky sex play gone wrong.

"Not again" the man groaned in irritation.

The dark enforcer could drink for hours on end but not get drunk, but once he did everything always went wrong, thinking about it he must of gotten into some woman's bed and was now her 'captive' he'd been in a similar situation before.

However that time he didn't have massive gashes on his back.

Turning his head to the side the enforcer noted how the room was sparsely decorated; a small bookcase was on his left wedged in the corner of the room. If he leant upwards he could see an old fireplace burning, in between the walls of the fireplace was a pole and from that hung a cooking pot.

To the left of the fireplace was a small, old wooden dining table with enough room for two people at most the two chairs hinted this. In the far left hand corner of the room was a series of cupboards and a panty.

Beside the enforcer was a small bedside cabinet with a picture he couldn't define placed on top of it, and next to that was a wardrobe where his captor probably kept her 'play' things and clothing, the mere thought made the enforcer's eye twitch.

There was one visible window to the enforcer which was on his right side, but from his position he couldn't make heads or tails of his location, all he knew was that it was raining heavily.

The person who owned such a place had to poor the enforcer deduced, that actually helped to narrow down his location. Considering the architecture he wasn't inside a small village, it had to be a town and by knowing that he guessed he was either in Dahngrest or Zaphias' Lower Quarter.

The enforcer was often a calm man, but in this situation he couldn't keep his cool. He had a job to do for sure if he had been in Zaphias or Dahngrest which meant he probably skipped out on it, deciding to spend his time getting drunk at a bar instead.

The enforcer despite being merciless often only took jobs which were said to be a threat to the people; this was just one more reason why he was the dark enforcer, a man who enforces his principles and beliefs on others through the medium of slaughter.

He didn't particularly care for his leader, nor did he fear the man, but he did understand the organisation was the only place that would accept him as he was. That was why he would still go along with the man's orders, as long as the target deserved death the enforcer would kill.

This meant the enforcer had willingly let an evil person escape in favour of his own pleasures, the thought hurt him nearly as much as the burning pain which he was slowly becoming accustomed to.

All the thoughts about his work finally made the enforcer ask.

"Where's Second Star?" he asked himself, obviously talking about his named sword which had been beside him through every single horror he'd witnessed.

The thought of losing the sword was one of the few things that made the enforcer worry as it was a very important keepsake for him.

As he looked side to side frantically for a glimpse of his sword he heard a door open and the sound of rain crashing against wood.

Turning to his left the enforcer saw a young, tall blue haired Krityan who wore an extremely revealing outfit which barely covered what needed to be covered. In her hands was a long black spear with a red and gold head and an umbrella.

"Oh so I see you're awake, you're quite resilient" the woman stated as she walked into the room, following behind was a blue and white dog with a scar on its face and a dagger in its mouth.

The enforcer smirked at her choice of words, was she some kind of dominatrix or something?

"Well I do a lot of travelling a few cuts here and there aren't going to faze me" the enforcer replied nonchalantly, watching the Krityan as she put her spear on a wall hanging, at the same time he spotted the dog shaking side to side drying himself before walking over to the fireplace.

The Krityan seemed surprised at his words, she knew the injuries couldn't be shrugged off as mere cuts.

"You have a funny way of describing your injuries" the woman replied as she walked over to the table, fetching a chair in the process.

Watching her movement the enforcer found himself staring at her ass, captivated by the movement of her hips. This was truly a fearsome foe.

As the dog settled himself by the fire the woman brought a chair to the enforcers bedside and sat down, a small amused smile on her face, this made the enforcer look away so he wouldn't be captivated by her beauty.

"That's what they are right? Small cuts that is" the enforcer asked, feeling rather curious himself.

The beautiful Krityan put her right hand to her chin, a look of confusion on her face.

"Could you perhaps not even remember what did this?" the woman asked the black haired man who was chained to her bed.

The man turned to the woman, his eyes asking 'didn't you do this to me?' but he didn't vocalise it. Instead he opted to just tell the truth for now, nodding yes to her question.

"How odd" she replied a hint of amusement still in her voice, "perhaps you hit your head before I found you" she guessed.

"Found me?" the enforcer asked the woman, he was under the impression that he 'found' her per say, maybe he had guessed wrong.

"Oh so you really don't remember" she quipped. "Two days ago I found you unconscious in the Acqua Blastia, you were beat up pretty bad, I was expecting you to be out for an entire week" she told the enforcer who's eyes widened in disbelief.

Could he have been seen by someone? Did he narrowly escape being captured? He couldn't be sure but he did know this woman had saved his life.

"By beat up, what do you mean?" the enforcer asked, he knew she was referring to the injuries on his back but he was wondering to what extent the injuries were.

"Well I mean you were completely battered of course, you have two large vertical gash's down your back which luckily avoided anything that could cause permanent damage, I guess you could call yourself lucky" the woman told him with a composed smile on her face, it didn't seem to suit the conversation at all.

"I guess I am" the man replied, if the injuries were as bad as she said, he would have bled to death if he was left outside any longer, he tried to move but another surge of pain rushed down his back, "ugh" he grunted.

"Hey don't move, you'll open your wounds, why do you think I chained you down?" the Krityan woman warned him in a concerned tone.

'I thought you were some kind of dominatrix who I slept with and things got out of hand' the enforcer thought but he once again didn't voice his opinion, however the woman seemed to smile slyly after he thought it.

"My, my" she said in a teasing tone. "You weren't thinking anything 'naughty' were you?" she asked in a seductive voice.

The enforcer diverted his vision again, causing her to smile once more.

"I'm Judith" she introduced herself before pointing towards the fireplace "and that guy over there is Repede" she finished.

The enforcer wondered if he should reveal his name, he was a secretive person after all but this person had saved his life, he could allow himself to say it just this once.

"I'm Yuri, Yuri Lowell" he replied shakily.

Zaphias Castle

Two days had passed since the man named Zagi assaulted the castle, trying to take the life of Princess Estelle. To stop his madness the commandant restrained him by force, destroying a few sections in the process with his deadly mystic arte Radiant Dragon Fang.

The assault from Flynn had greatly injured the handicapped Zagi nearly killing him. Luckily after a quick procedure by the castle doctors they managed to stabilise his condition, curing some of the burns Flynn had inflicted whilst sealing up some wounds a mysterious figure had inflicted upon him.

Healing Zagi was essential, murder was not acceptable, even by a commandant, besides Zagi had information that Flynn needed to know.

As the commandant walked through the hallways leading to the castle's jail, he thought about what Estelle had told him the previous day.

Estelle claimed that Yuri, their childhood friend appeared at her bedside after the two of them had parted that night. She told Flynn that the man never spoke to her directly but clearly said her name.

The mere thought seemed delusional for Flynn who had resigned that Yuri was already dead. However the princess went on to explain how after the man she claimed to be Yuri left the man named Zagi arrived with the intent to kill her.

Yet before Zagi could even touch her the man appeared again, hitting him with an Azure Edge, the same attack Estelle had seen Flynn use in the past.

She then told Flynn that the man had shouted the assailant's name, offering to become his target instead of Estelle.

"The man named Zagi called his attacker Yuri" was the exact words Estelle had told him, which sounded plausible after all he heard Zagi say the same thing.

However the chances of this Yuri being the same one he knew was very, very slim. By the sounds of it, the man who had entered Estelle's room sounded like an assassin, something their Yuri would never be.

After all, the reason Flynn became a knight was to fulfil Yuri's ambition; there was no way 'his' Yuri would be an assassin.

In Flynn's mind the princess was just being overly optimistic to the point of delusional, her wish to see Yuri clouded her judgement, it was a sad thought but he'd probably think the same thing in her position.

'Yuri' the commandant thought, his eyes sharpening. 'I'll make sure that sick man doesn't slander your name, I will absolutely not allow it!' he thought as he hardened his resolve, ignoring many knights who were staring at him with admiration.

As he reached the staircase leading to the cells he heard mad screaming, apparently the captive had woke up and was causing a ruckus.

Maybe Flynn could let off some steam.

In the Jail

The commandant's footsteps echoed in the hollow underground jail, adding to the aura of insanity in the place due to Zagi's mad screaming.

As the commandant walked past the sleeping guard he sighed, shouting at the man wouldn't wake him up so he decided to punish him when he was awake. Walking past the first cell Flynn saw a man who was always in jail for one reason or another, usually it was to prevent him from going too far due to his libido.

Yes captain Schwann led in cell number one, it embarrassed him that such a person was a captain, but he certainly had the credentials.

Ignoring that problem Flynn walked onwards, until he stood outside the cell of the man named Zagi, who screamed seemingly endless swear words, curses and death threats to no-body in particular.

The man himself was thrashing up and down with his legs, as his one remaining arm was chained to the wall making escape impossible. As Flynn looked at the man's dishevelled form he felt strangely pleased.

"You!" the crazed man screamed jumping forward only to be pulled back by his constraints.

Ignoring the look of pure fury in Zagi's eyes Flynn began to speak.

"Two days ago you attacked the castle where you attempted to kill Princess Estellise Sidos Heurassein; I assume you do not deny any of these accusations Mr. Zagi?" Flynn asked the man in a serious voice as if he was ordering his troops.

The man named Zagi spat further dirtying the grimy cell that he'd be placed in.

"Heh, heh of course, I snuck in and attempted to murder the princess, and it would have been beautiful, but a more exciting target prevented me from killing her, oh how I wish I could have heard her screams" he confessed sickly, however this was only partially the truth.

Flynn had to hold back a swarm of malevolent thoughts and feelings to prevent himself from accessing that cell and killing the madman, and Zagi noticed this.

"Oooh I see you're rage, show me it, show me your anger!" Zagi baited, but Flynn held back his desires, he had to ask this man about what he said on that night.

"Mr. Zagi, this target you spoke of, the one who prevented you from killing the princess, by any chance was his name Yuri?" Flynn asked in a serious tone.

At that Zagi burst into laughter, much louder and much more insane than before.

"Yes Yuri! When I get out of here I'll adjust my body and come back stronger, we'll have even more fun!" he screamed ignoring Flynn who suddenly felt unnerved, this man was delusional and clearly had some obsession with this Yuri figure.

However Flynn would not be able to tell if it was his Yuri or not, he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted Estelle's saviour to be their Yuri.

Either way somebody was still at large and Flynn was going to find him on his own, and drag him back to find out the whole story.

So after making his mind out, Flynn turned around and walked away from the cell.

He had work to do.

* * *

><p><strong>(End Chapter)<strong>

* * *

><p>This chapter was designed to flesh out Yuri and Flynn's relationship which all of you can interpret in your own way since pairings have not been decided fully.<p>

It was also to introduce Judith and Repede to the story who will be playing a pinnacle role in Yuri's development.

Finally I ended showing Zagi's over obsession with Yuri, for once allowing us to see and hear for ourselves what Zagi thinks after defeat.

In reviews mention what pairing you would prefer since I am tied between three pairings and your words may just make up my mind.

Please** Review** so I can improve my writing.

-Aquilon


End file.
